


No Trick

by mearcats



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Red Beauty - Freeform, Which include Outlaw Queen, and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mearcats/pseuds/mearcats
Summary: A prompt from Tara on Tumblr: Trick-or-Treating together when we’re both in our 20s-30s.--Hook and Belle. He is fascinated by Halloween in the modern world, and takes the very pregnant Belle out to take her mind off her asshat ex. They go as something ridiculously cliche. 
I've tweaked it a little, but that's basically it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While this work focuses on the friendship between Belle and Hook, there are some background pairings--Outlaw Queen, Red Beauty, and Captain Swan.

“I can’t believe that ratbag tried to get me to take him back,” Belle spits out, fury in every line of her face. She knows she gets way more Australian when she’s angry, but there’s nothing to be done right now. Now is a time for rage, not modulating her idioms.

Her best friend looks up from pasta he’s stirring, the glasses perched on his nose at odds with the Captain Hook costume, complete with hook, that he’s wearing. “Well, darling, he is the worst human being of all time.”

She has no argument. Just…what the hell. “I just can’t believe that man. ‘Oh, I would think you’d want someone to take care of you in your condition, and I can’t imagine many people are lining up for the job.’”

“The bastard said that?!”

“That’s a summary of the conversation, yes.”

Killian dishes the pasta rather indignantly. “Well, he’s wrong. You’ve done a phenomenal job taking care of yourself and your little one. And you’re still the smartest person I know. You’re all right to look at too, I guess,” he smirks at her.

She swats him on the arm playfully before digging into the food before her, the bowl balanced on her distended abdomen. “I can’t believe it’s just two more months until the little one arrives. I’m going to be someone’s mother.”

He snorts in response, undoubtedly remembering some of their college hijinks. “And isn’t that a terrifying thought. No, seriously, love, you’ll do fine.”

“Thank you so much, Killian, for your help and for letting me stay with you. It means so much,” she says, eyes welling with tears as she shovels the pasta into her mouth.

With an embarrassed scratch of his ear, he replies, “It’s not an issue. You’re my best friend, and I’d hate to see you suffering.”

Belle only sniffles, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Killian is clearly uncomfortable, frantically wracking his brain for a way to cheer her up. Then the idea comes to him and he brightens. He lightly pats her back. “Belle, I have an idea. Strictly something to take your mind off the shittier aspects of the situation.”

“Oh?”

“Aye. Find a Halloween costume.”

“Killian, what am I going to do with the costume? If we’re going to a party, I can’t drink.”

“I know. But I think you’ll like this idea.”

-

An hour later, Belle grumbles as she fiddles with the last pieces of her quickly cobbled-together Moby Dick costume. She emerges from her bedroom, nearly colliding with Killian, who is dressed as a sort of modern Captain Hook. She smiles at him, and he returns the grin affectionately.

When he hands her a pumpkin-shaped bucket, she finally realizes what they’re going to do. “Oh my god, are we going trick-or-treating?!”

“That we are! I see you decided to go as…a whale,” he quips, obviously trying desperately not to laugh.

She shrugs. “I’m already giant, and it was easy enough to put together.”

“Would you mind if we stop at Robin’s and Regina’s party when we’ve gotten all the candy we need? It shouldn’t be too wild.”

“No, that actually sound great. I haven’t seen Robin in a while, and I quite like Regina.”

“She’s quite the…interesting lass. But Robin and Roland adore her, so she can’t be too bad.”

Belle snorts. “Please, you like her perfectly well. You just both have that snarky thing going on.”

“Fine, fine, I admit it. Regina is great.”

“Have you met her son? He’s come by the library a couple of times.”

Killian opens the front door, guiding them out into the evening. “Not yet, I’m afraid. Robin says he’s a good lad, and Roland won’t shut up about him.”

“We probably should have brought them along for trick-or-treating. Are we even allowed to do this?”

“Of course. And if anyone takes issue with it, we’ll say that we’re just getting a head start with getting the little one into the festivities.”

Belle has her doubts, but she says nothing.

-

Two hours later, they’re walking up to Regina’s (and Robin’s now, Belle supposes) house in one of the nicest areas in the city. Belle feels her cheeks aching from the grin spread across her face. Trick-or-treating had been unbelievably fun–almost everyone had greeted them jovially and given them candy, charmed by their enthusiasm for the holiday. The couple of people who had initially held back from giving them candy had given in quickly enough once the combined powers of both hers and Killian’s puppy dog stares had fallen on them.

Killian raps on the door separating them from the sounds of the party. It’s not too loud, but Belle can hear laughter and conversation.

Robin opens the door, his face lighting up when he sees the two of them. “Killian! Belle! How are you both?” he asks, embracing them both quickly. He leads them through the foyer into the kitchen, where Belle is handed a ginger ale and Killian the rum he likes. All three then head out to the back patio and gardens, where Regina has set up outdoor heaters to combat the chill.

“Mate, it’s so good to see you. How have things been?” Robin directs his question toward Killian, though Belle doesn’t feel left out, especially when she sees Regina making her way over. The couple’s costumes match, Hawkeye and Black Widow, and Belle can’t hold back her smile.

“Things are excellent. We had a fine haul of candy just now when we went trick-or-treating, and I look just as devilishly handsome in this costume as I did the last time I wore it a few years ago.”

“That you do, old bean. Ah, Belle, I know you and Regina have met, but I know she mentioned having some recommendations for pediatricians, since I hear you’re in the market again.”

Regina tucks herself into Robin’s side and nods at Killian before turning to Belle. “I definitely do! I quite like Henry’s and Roland’s pediatrician…”

Regina continues to converse with her, though Killian and Robin wander off. She’s grateful for her friendly overtures, and she reflects it would be nice, in so many ways to make a friend that wasn’t necessarily there for the implosion of her life a few months before. She’s so glad her friends were there for her when she found out about Robert’s tax fraud, through the divorce and finding out she was pregnant. But there’s also something to be said for someone who hasn’t seen her sitting on the bathroom floor crying.

-

Killian feels a little aimless, truthfully. Robin is busy hosting, and it turns out Roland (and Henry) have been sent to bed to watch kid-friendly Halloween movies. He knows a couple people, but only slightly. It’s mostly his fault, he knows. After his own divorce and then with being there for Belle, he hasn’t exactly gone out and made an effort to meet people, even Robin’s new friends. So really, it shouldn’t be a surprise that he’s standing alone at the edge of a garden path.

Or not, he reflects, seeing two women approaching him. One is tall, with dark hair and blue eyes. She’s dressed like Red Riding Hood, and for a second she reminds him of Milah.

Then he sees the blonde woman, and it’s like his world narrows to just her. For a moment, he forgets Belle, forgets the brunette that reminds him of his ex, and just sees this glorious vision of a woman clad as Catwoman. She has the greenest eyes he’s ever seen, and he kind of wants to drown in them.

He cheers internally when he sees her looking back at him with some interest, but finally comes fully back to reality when the brunette subtly does a cough-laugh combo that leaves him blushing a little.

She introduces herself. “I’m Ruby. And this,” she says, pointing at the blonde, “is Emma.”

“Killian Jones. Pleasure to meet you both,” he replies, hoping that Emma will speak at some point.

Instead, Ruby continues, “We saw you over here by yourself and didn’t want to subject you to that, especially while your…girlfriend?…is busy talking to Regina.”

“Oh, Belle’s my best mate, not my girlfriend. But I’m grateful for your intervention in keeping me from loneliness and solitude.”

“Excellent, and not a problem. Emma is glad to hear that you’re single,” she says, grinning.

Killian likes this Ruby person quite a lot all of the sudden.

Emma glares at her, even as she colors prettily. “Ignore my jackass best friend, she’s a menace. So what brings you out this evening?” God, her voice is deep and throaty, and he has no idea how to recover.

“Well, I’m a friend of Robin’s, and he invited me and Belle–the three of us know each other from university. How about you ladies?”

Ruby turns to Emma, who looks a little awkward. Killian is about to tell her she doesn’t need to explain when she begins talking. “Um, Regina’s son, Henry? He’s also my son. That is, I gave birth to him, and Regina adopted him. Recently he decided he wanted to find me and meet me, and…he did. Regina has been great about letting us get to know each other a little since then.”

He frowns–she’s not meeting his eyes, and though they’ve just met, the last thing he wants is for her to be uncomfortable. “Well, that’s definitely quite the connection. And while I’ve never met Henry, I only ever hear good things. He sounds like an amazing lad.”

She finally looks at him, giving him a grateful look. “He is. He’s such a great kid, and I’m so glad I get to be part of his life. He’s actually the one who convinced me to come here and to wear an actual costume.”

“Then he has my thanks,” he says with a grin, raking his eyes over her catsuit. She smiles at him, and his heart clenches with an emotion he hasn’t felt in an age.

Ruby clears her throat, unhappy at being ignored. “I think your friend Belle is coming over this way.”

Belle joins them, introducing herself to Ruby and Emma. Bless her, she immediately cottons on to his infatuation with Emma, and she draws Ruby into conversation.

Then Killian sees it. That flare of interest on Ruby’s face and the answering flicker in Belle’s eyes. Well, this should be fun.

He looks back at Emma, ready to apologize for getting distracted, but her attention is on her friend. She’s smiling, and it’s the loveliest sight he can remember seeing.

“So, Belle, is it? How did you meet Killian here? He’s had such good things to say about you,” Ruby tells her.

“Nonsense, I was trash-talking you the whole time,” Killian winks.

Or attempts to wink, because Emma wastes no time in mocking him for his lack of coordination with his eyes. They fall into conversation as Ruby and Belle do, and the move a little ways apart to a bench to give their friends room to chat.

“That’s a bit unexpected,” he tells her, gesturing toward Ruby and Belle.

“Oh? Because Belle’s pregnant?”

“That, and the last time she told me she was interested in a woman, she was 19.”

She looks over at them wistfully. “Ruby seems to like her. And they look cute together.”

“They really do.”

There’s a comfortable silence for a moment as they watch their friends chat (flirt, if they’re being honest.) Then Killian breaks the silence. “So, what do you do, Emma?”

“Oh, I’m a bail bondsperson. What about you?”

“And I thought you couldn’t get more attractive or badass…I, on the other hand, am far more boring. I’m a history professor.”

She takes a sip of her beer and eyes him speculatively. “I don’t know, professors can be hot.”

“I’m glad you think so, love. Though usually there’s less leather.”

“Pity, that.”

Killian is definitely sure she’s flirting with him now. Thank god.

They tease each other and flirt more, too caught up in their own conversation to notice the time. Around 10:30, though, Belle comes up and apologetically interrupts. “Hey, Killian–sorry to interrupt, but it’s getting late for me, and I’m feeling knackered. I was hoping we could head back home now?”

“Of course, lass. Let me bid Emma and Robin farewell, and I’ll join you,” he returns quickly.

Emma smiles at him. “It seems like the two of you have a good friendship. And Killian, it was nice to meet you.”

“And you.”

They stand there, staring at each other a bit awkwardly before Emma breaks the silence. “You should call me sometime. You know, if you want to.”

“I definitely do,” he says, handing her his phone to input her number. She does so, calling her own phone so she can get in touch.

He’s elated, and so distracted that he very nearly misses Ruby and Belle kissing each other farewell.

-

As soon as they’re back home, Killian busies himself making tea for them. Belle sits at the table, a dreamy look in her eyes.

The kettle heating, Killian slides into the chair next to her. “So, quite an evening, eh, lass?”

“Definitely interesting,” she says, blushing. “I didn’t intend for it to go that way, that’s for certain.”

“What, kissing a beautiful woman?”

“Hey! But…no, not at all. Ruby was just so great, though. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt so drawn to someone. And she was sweet and kind and she listened to me like I’m important.”

He places the teapot on the table so it can steep. “You are important, and it’s good someone recognizes that.”

“I…I’m just happy. I know it’s early, but we exchanged numbers and made plans for dinner in a couple days.”

“Very exciting.”

“Speaking of exciting, you and Emma?”

It’s Killian’s turn to blush. “She’s wonderful. And we exchanged phone numbers as well, but we’ll have to see where that goes.”

Belle elbows him playfully. “Seemed like it was going well, even if you didn’t get a goodnight kiss and I did.”

“You officially have more game than I do,” he gasps faux-dramatically.

“Oh, always have. But honestly, Killian, you know what my favorite part of the evening was?”

“Which part?”

“The part where we conned a bunch of people into giving us free candy.”

“I wouldn’t call it conning, lass.”

“You’re an intimidating looking man, and I’m a very pregnant woman. It was a con. The most fun con I’ve ever seen, and hey, with the Robert thing, I’ve seen a few.”

He snorts, then recovers with a smile. “Well, this is clearly the best, since it yielded candy and time with your best friend.”

Belle smiles back. “We should go again next year, with the baby. And maybe there’ll even be a couple other people with us.”

“No matter what, we’ll go.”

"Good."


End file.
